


A Nurse and her Painter

by WickedMusic96



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, For my friend Oreopata on Tumblr!, You're the best and I love you, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/pseuds/WickedMusic96
Summary: A nurse from Parkview looks back on her relationship with a certain little fruitcake.





	A Nurse and her Painter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreopata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oreopata).



> A short little fluff for my friend Oreopata on Tumblr. She loves Janosz, and what better way than to have a fic of him for Christmas!

It was nearly 9 in the morning when Leo had woken to find that her husband was not there next to her. Sun streamed through the window, over the large dog bed and the hardwood flooring of the room. Stretching, she turned to get her bathrobe, figuring that her husband had been early to work on his painting.

 

Heading to the kitchen, she was happy to see the coffee had been brewed already, and a plate of freshly made oatmeal sat at her place on the table. Taking the mug, she walked down to the art study, and saw Janosz hard at work already on the painting of Artemisia, who was curled up on a platform, her tail thumping when she saw her other owner walk in.

 

“Hello, darling.” Janosz piped in, focusing intently on getting the stripe on Artemisia’s tale correct for the painting. The man had on his side a piping cup of coffee, and another mug labeled “NOT FOR DRINKING” on the opposite side. Leo couldn’t help but smile that the gift was being used perfectly, having heard her husband lament to her many times after she got home from her shift at Parkview that he kept drinking the wrong water when mixing his paints and cleaning his brushes.

 

“I see you got a start early on the painting, love…” she said as she hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss to cheek, smiling as his messy curls tickled her head.

 

“Eh, yes…Artemisia was being a good girl this morning, but she wanted to try and cuddle up with the bunny-buns today…I may be having to paint them into the painting of her later, yes?”

 

“I suppose you’ll have to, love. As long as they manage to hold still for the painting.” Leo smiled back, and sat next to him with the adjacent stool, watching as he made careful brush strokes to mimic the feeling of the soft fur of the St. Bernard on the canvas. Slowly, Leo’s thoughts drifted back to when she had first met the former art curator at the hospital. He mainly kept to himself in the art room, and worked day and night on a variety of paintings, some recreations of older works that would be found in the Manhattan Museum of Art, others things he would just come up with out of the air when he was painting. Either way, his skills were impeccable, and she often wanted to approach him to give him the thanks he deserved.

 

_“May I ask what you are painting, Dr. Poha?”_

_He had turned to her so suddenly, his face going from a stern look to one of shy happiness when she approached him. “Oh…eh, yes…” The man had turned slightly, allowing her to look over the canvas. To her surprise, it was a young woman that he was painting, in a version of Botticelli’s Primavera._

_Only the woman in the middle of the painting wasn’t a copy of the one she was familiar with. The woman in the painting bore a striking resemblance to her._

_“…Dr. Poha…is that…”_

_The man fidgeted a little with the brush, sighing softly, soundly lovelorn. “Yes…she is you..you are my muse, Nurse Mitchell…you are lovely to me, and you enjoy seeing over my paintings and my work, yes. You make me smile, and…” He swallowed quickly, trying to get a lump out of his throat as words seemed to fail him more than normally. “And you are what makes me forget that I am in the hospital here…”_

“Darling? Are you okay?”

 

Janosz’s hand briefly touched her cheek, a look of concern on his face, enough to bring Leo out of the memory. It was then that she had realized his concern was because she had been crying softly, tears flowing down her cheeks onto her bathrobe and nightgown.

 

She smiled softly and kissed him. “Yes, Janosz. I’m fine…I’m just remembering how we first really talked to each other…And how I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”

 

The man smiled at her response, and kissed her again and again, stopping briefly when Artemisia had gotten up from the table to investigate a squirrel at the window. “Perhaps I can take a small break from this work, yes? And we can be eating breakfast and being in company with each other?”

 

With a smile, Leo nodded and grabbed her cup of coffee and his, careful of his paints, and they started to the kitchen, where another happy day awaited the both of them.


End file.
